Ángel Guardián
by JigokuTsuki
Summary: Mis padres siempre me decían de niño que un ángel guardián es aquel que siempre permanece al lado de una persona, que siempre la cuida y la guía por el buen camino, conforme fui creciendo aquello solo comenzó a parecerme una estupidez, sin embargo, cuando tenía ocho años yo me hice la promesa de que quería convertirme en un ángel guardián para Kyle, mi súper mejor amigo. STYLE.


**Hola mundo, yo sé que han pasado años sin aparecerme por aquí, pero es que la escuela me come pero no importa, estoy muy feliz por ello, al fin estoy estudiando lo que me gusta :'D y pues le estoy echando todos los kilitos a mi carrera, me costo mucho poder llegar a ella y no pienso fallarle, y pues bueno desde hace días una idea andaba rondando mi cabeza y quería compartírselas, se trata de un Style muy fluffy y espero les guste ñ.ñ**

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece si fuera así sería demasiado marica (?) **

Ángel Guardián:

Mis padres siempre me decían de niño que un ángel guardián es aquel que siempre permanece al lado de una persona, que siempre la cuida y la guía por el buen camino, de pequeño siempre creí aquello, conforme fui creciendo aquello solo comenzó a parecerme una estupidez como muchas de las cosas que los padres les dicen a los niños cuando están pequeños para que estos se porte bien. Sin embargo, cuando tenía ocho años yo me hice la promesa de que quería convertirme en un ángel guardián para Kyle, mi súper mejor amigo.

El siempre había sido el más "débil" de los tres, el era quien padecía diabetes, el era quien casi muere por falta de un donante de riñón, la lista continua, eran tantas las veces que había estado cerca de perder a Ky que tenía miedo de que algún día en verdad el fuera a morir y dejarme solo, soy consiente de que todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas hemos de morir y dejar este mundo, pero no quería perder a Kyle tan pronto, no aún, no mientras yo estuviera vivo, quería que Kyle siempre estuviera a mi lado, quería… no, necesitaba que el estuviera conmigo, sin el mi vida sería una completa mierda, sin su sonrisa, sin sus palabras de apoyo sin su sentido de la moral estaba seguro que no solo yo si no todo el pueblo entero se iría a la mierda, por eso me prometí que yo me convertiría en el ángel guardián de Kyle, que estaría a su lado siempre, sin importar que pasara yo estaría ahí para cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Sé que Kyle no es precisamente una muñeca de porcelana que puede romperse con el más mínimo toque, de hecho Kyle es muy fuerte, no le importa pelear contra Cartman si es por defender lo justo, no le importa tener que golpear a alguien si este alguien se burla de su familia, se mete con su hermano o con su religión, Kyle puede valerse por si mismo, eso lo sé, pero después de todo lo vivido, después de las veces que lo he visto apunto de ser atrapado por las garras de la muerte, no puedo evitar concebir a Kyle como un ser pequeño e indefenso, aun si el ya tiene 18 y yo estoy por cumplir los 19 y ambos estamos por comenzar la universidad al mirarle veo siempre a aquel Kyle pequeño de ocho años, con su cabello empapado de agua al igual que sus ropas, su rostro sonriente y diciéndome, nombrándome su súper mejor amigo, mi corazón da un vuelco de felicidad y alegría cada que recuerdo ese momento tan mágico tan especial.

Sé también que en algún momento Ky y yo nos separaremos cuando el encuentre a alguien con quien casarse y hacer su propia vida, quizás se mude lejos, tiene un futuro prometedor, mucho mejor que el mío supongo, siempre fue el más brillante de la clase, así que supongo que esta bien, que viva sus propios sueños, no me gusta pensar mucho en ello porque aun cuando el ya sea un adulto y sepa cuidarse solo siempre podría pasar algo que le haga daño, y me duele mucho porque no quiero alejarme de él.

-Stan-me llama su voz, ambos estamos en mi cuarto recostados en mi cama, cada quien mirando a lados opuestos, se supondría que tendríamos que estar durmiendo luego de una larga y aburrida sesión de estudio pero conforme se acercan los días para mudarnos de ciudad son más las noches en vela que paso soñando esto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ky?-pregunto algo preocupado pues distingo su tono de voz algo alterado ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-He tenido una pesadilla-dice en tono infantil a lo cual sonrió

-¿De verdad?-me giro para poder mirarlo de frente, el es apenas un par de centímetros más bajito que yo, pero esta bien, me gusta que sea así-¿Qué soñaste?

-Soñé que te perdía-su voz era cortada ahora-soñé que te ibas muy lejos y no volvías nunca.

-Shhh… tranquilo, Ky, ya pasó solo fue un sueño-dije tratando de consolarle limpiando las lágrimas que emanaban de sus orbes color esmeralda que tanto me gustaban, Kyle tenía un color único de ojos, al menos la tonalidad de verde que sus ojos tenían nadie lo podía comparar, si veías los ojos de Kyle era como mirar dos perfectas gemas verdes-volvamos a dormir, mañana es día de clases…-propuse

Kyle guardo silenció y asintió, cuando estaba por girarme para volver a tratar de "dormir" Kyle me retuvo.

-Stan-volvió a llamarme

-¿Qué ocurre, Ky?

-Prométeme una cosa-pidió sin mirarme a los ojos

-Lo que sea Kyle-sonreí

-Jamás te alejes de mi, por favor, quiero que siempre estés a mi lado-pidió abrazándose más a mi y ocultando su rostro en mi pecho-por favor, Stan, prométeme que jamás dejarás de estar a mi lado.

-Claro que si-dije dándole un beso en la frente-siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre seré tu ángel guardián-lo rodé con mis brazos y ambos nos dispusimos a dormir-Yo siempre… siempre he sido y seré tu ángel guardián Kyle…-musite antes de quedarme completamente dormido abrazándole.

**Yo sé, yo sé, demasiado cursi, no es como lo que escribo pero me gusta de vez en cuando escribir cosas así, en fin… si les gusto o no díganmelo por Review ñ.ñ)/ tengo en mente un par de fics más pero no prometo nada siempre digo y a la mera hora no subo nada me siento una mala autora pero bueno espero hayan disfrutado este Style ñ.ñ sin más me despido, Bye c:**


End file.
